Ryuko Nakamura: of Black Flags and Stranger Tides
by Ryuko Nakamura
Summary: In the early 1700s things were going well for those happy few not flying the king's colors, pillaging, plundering, and stealing as much as they could, living life as kings. Well things were about to get interesting, as a woman who could fight and sail like no other makes her way onto the scene. Follow Ryuko through her story as a pirate, a hero, and an Assassin
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, been wanting to get into some Assassin's Creed stories, so here we are, hope you like the title

I know I probably shouldn't be adding another story to my profile when I'm hard pressed to update the others constantly, but I can't help it when inspiration strikes!

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or anything related to the games

/

 **Somewhere in the Caribbean Sea far off the coast of Tulum**

/

The sun was just coming up on an island in the middle of nowhere, and if one decided to look very carefully from the coast with a spyglass, they would be able to see a single large brig currently engaged in a scuffle with a few British Man O Wars

Now you might think this to be overkill, but you would be wrong, as numerous sinking wrecks of other British ships lay destroyed and on fire, corpses floating in the water close by

This brig was about 1.5 times larger than your average run of the mill cargo brig, boasting 15 heavy cannons on either side of her, colored blood red, covered from bow to stern in metal armor, and with a black flag flying proudly above the crow's nest

"Keep it together men! Let's sink as many of these bastards as we can! Do not let the tale of the Raider be one to laugh at!"

This cry came from a woman who was currently manning the wheel, 5' 11" wearing a custom made robe colored black with bits of white, a hood pulled down from her head revealing her spiky black hair and red eyes (think the privateer outfit from AC4)

Her body was mostly covered by her robes, but one could clearly see the outline of her breasts, showing they were in no way small

This was Ryuko Nakamura, and she was a pirate

As volleys of cannonballs hit the ship from all sides she wobbles and stumbles around, keeping a firm hold on the wheel as she turns toward one of the 3 Man O Wars remaining

Once they get close and have the whole ship facing their port side, she points to the ship "Open fire! Sink her!"

Her men do as ordered like a well oiled machine, the guns lighting up the British ship and blowing up their powder magazine "Great shot lads, now to finish the other two off!"

She laughs as the ship turns to run right in between the other ships, though the cannons were still being loaded as the British prepared to fire theirs "Oh shit, brace for impact!"

She gets down as the Man O Wars shoot her ship to hell, sadly all of her men being lost in the cannon fire as well "No! This isn't how it was supposed to end!"

She looks upon her ship as it burns, holes littering the sides and the deck, the dead bodies of her men, no, her family littering the deck

She runs below decks to see how things are doing, only to find even more bodies, only the cannons have survived "No... They will pay for this!"

Ryuko had her cannons set up in a unique way, you simply had to pull a rope to make the cannon fire due to the mechanisms within, and she had linked the ropes up so one person could fire all of the cannons in a desperate situation by tying them all together and bringing them together not far from where she stood

She walks over to the ropes with a fury in her eyes, pulling as hard as she could and setting off all 30 guns, utterly destroying the sides of the other ships and leaving holes in the lower parts of their ships, condemning them to sink slowly as the men within lay dead

The then takes out two flintlock pistols and aims at the powder magazines of each ship, which had been exposed in the cannon fire "My men will have fun with you all in hell, don't keep them waiting"

With that, she pulls the triggers, causing the barrels of gunpowder to explode and send smaller explosions through the rest of the ships

Ryuko then walks back up to the deck and unfurls the sails herself, since she no longer had anyone to do it for her

Once she unfurls the sails she gets to work, grabbing the bodies of her fallen allies and lining them up in neat rows along the deck, readying a life boat for herself and leaving more powder barrels in openings of the ship's sides, and on the deck itself

As Ryuko sails away, she looks at the ship with a sad gaze in her eyes as it sails with a course to nowhere, taking out her pistol "May you all rest in piece, and save me a drink and a spot at the table in hell"

With that, she closes her eyes and pulls the trigger, the shot hitting one of the barrels and blowing up her ship and her crew with it, giving them the death they wanted, a death at sea

After taking another minute to try and calm her nerves, she sits down and begins rowing towards a nearby island, not currently caring whether she'd be saved by passing vessel or left to die on this unknown island

/

 **Timeskip: 4 hours later**

/

Ryuko sighed as she sat on the beach looking up at the sky, she had been on this island for a few hours, bored out of her mind until she heard the sounds of metal clashing against metal, causing her to get up "What in the hell is going on over there?"

She makes her way through the trees, careful not to attract the attention of anything lurking around in the jungle below, until she comes upon a clearing where a man in a brown hooded cloak was sparring against a beautiful woman in familiar looking clothes

Ryuko watches for a few minutes as they spar with small blades seeming to protrude from their wrists, seeming to be very intrigued by them

After a while they finally stop, and she realizes why the woman looked so familiar "James Kidd?"

She covers her mouth quickly, while the two down below snap their heads in her direction "An intruder?" "Bloody hell Mentor, someone's gone and snuck right past the others, we've gotta capture them else we be exposed"

Ryuko's eyes widen as the two start easily climbing trees and rocks, approaching her in her high tree very quickly "Oh shit!"

With that, she turns to jump into a watering hole below, with the strange man and the newly discovered female otherwise known as 'James Kidd' hot on her heels


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, I know it's a little soon and not many people are currently checking it out, but I wanted to type up another chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or anything related to the games

/

"Jaysus Christ lady will you stop?!" "Yes, we mean you no harm!" "Fuck that, I know about your creed, and I know how dangerous you are!"

This would be all that anyone close by could hear as Ryuko is chased through the treetops by the strange pair of Assassins

Though the chase would be cut short as Ryuko, in her panic, trips on a branch and falls about twenty feet to the ground, making it quite easy for the Assassins to catch her

At this point some other Assassins had arrived on the scene, though they had seen Ryuko being chased and assumed she was an enemy that was a target for assassination, and moved in to kill her

'James' was going to go and help her, until the other Assassin stopped her "Let her fight, perhaps she will surprise us"

And indeed she did, as she didn't go for her swords, but rather a collapsible metal staff that had been on her back, using it to deflect the first two blows from the group of four Assassins with their hidden blades

One pulled out his sword, and the other pulled a halberd from his back, rushing Ryuko, only to stumble as she used their momentum against them before knocking out the one with the sword

The other two come at her again, one male, one female, and get in close, forcing her to use her knowledge of hand to hand combat to stay alive

Ryuko smashes her head into the man's head, knocking him out cold and leaving the man with the halberd and the woman with her hidden blades, who looked rather fast and skilled with them "Strength and speed huh? This feels like a test"

Surprisingly it's Ryuko that charges first, quickly moving between the two and ramming the middle of her staff forward, delivering a solid hit to the foreheads of both Assassins and sending them tumbling to the ground

She huffs and twirls her staff a bit, before putting it away, the one female looking up at her "N-no fair, you were supposed to be on the defensive.."

This makes Ryuko chuckle and smirk "Everything is permitted, is it not?"

The pair previously chasing her decide to jump down from their perch and chuckle "Congratulations, you've beaten some of our more experienced members, I'm very impressed"

Ryuko looks at the man with a fury in her eyes that man him take a step back, something that scared the other "You think I care whether I impressed you?! They tried to kill me, even though you said you meant no harm, I had every right to not believe you!"

The man nods and sighs "Yes, though I did not order them to attack, I didn't exactly jump in to help. I am Ah Tabai, and next to me is-"

Ryuko holds up her hand to stop him "I know him, or rather her, as James Kidd, though I see now that that bit of information is a total lie. Who are you really?"

The woman sighs and nods "Fine fine, you knew me as James Kidd, yes, but my real name is Mary Reed. Mentor, this is Ryuko Nakamura. Ryuko, this is Ah Tabai, my mentor"

She looks at Ryuko with an apologetic look "Sorry for lying about that, but people wouldn't exactly be too thrilled about the idea of a woman helping to found a government, even one made of pirates"

Ryuko nods and leans against a tree "Yeah, that's understandable, I had trouble at first as well, but I showed people that they were wrong"

Ah Tabai clears his throat to gain their attention "While I am not opposed to you two talking about your lives, we have something to discuss"

Ryuko tilts her head curiously "Um... We do? I just got here, and just met you"

He nods and gestures for Ryuko to follow him, which she does, and Mary follows "Mary here had actually been talking about you before our sparring match, about how you can see things in a unique way that others can not"

Ryuko nods as she's lead into a dirt path, leading where she did not know "Yeah, it's like I know where things are before I see them, know how people move before they do, and.. I don't know how to describe it. It's like I can see sounds and hear shapes, I've been like this since I was a child"

Ah Tabai smiles a bit and pulls back some brush in front of them to reveal huts, farmland, and a temple "This is our village, undiscovered by the Templars, until a British man betrayed our cause that is"

Ryuko sighs and crosses her arms "The typical story of broken trust I see. Let me guess, he must die, and you want me to do it"

He puts a hand on her shoulder "Do not think I will send you on a mission like this without training in our ways. Duncan Walpole is more than he appears to be, he is a Master Assassin, not to mention he will most likely be dead by the time you are ready"

Ryuko gives him a dry look "So you wish to train me, is that it? Give me some fancy wrist blades and send me on my merry way?"

Ah Tabai groans in irritation and gives her a look "Miss Ryuko, just give us a chance, perhaps you will see that I do not offer empty promises and lies"

She thinks for a minute, before growling "Fine, fine, let's see what you have to offer"

/

 **Timeskip: 6 months later**

/

Ryuko rubs the sleep out of her eyes as she walks out of her hut, having just woken up and gotten into her robes, now being black and red (Think of the Pirate Captain outfit, fucking love that thing)

She looks around the jungle, at the Assassins going about their business, and she noticed Mary and Ah Tabai talking not too far away

She decides to make her way over to them, waving as she gets close "Hey you two, did ya start without me?"

Ah Tabai chuckles and crosses his arms "Well with you sleeping in until about noon, we had to get ready without you, lest you start your trip by nightfall"

Mary smirks and gives Ryuko a pat on the back "Come on, let's get ready to go, we wanna make it to Nassau before the British get any funny ideas"

Ryuko nods as she and Mary start running to the latter's ship, leaving Ah Tabai to smirk "She's grown so much in so little time, she learns fast"

He could see the pair rowing out to the ship from where he was, letting his smirk fade to a soft smile "I just hope they don't get in over their heads"


	3. Chapter 3

Well, it got some love with the first two chapters, but not much yet, don't be scared to review guys, you know I love reading nice things about my work

We're gonna start melding into the story in this chapter, so things are gonna get interesting~

Disclaimer: I don't own Assassin's Creed or anything related to the games or movie

/

Ryuko was laying down on the beach while Mary was dressed up as James again, cooking a fish pierced by a stick over a fire. "So when do you think we're gonna find Walpole, James?" Mary shrugs and continues cooking her fish "I dunno, couldn't tell ya to be honest, could be a month, could be in the next hour for all we know"

Ryuko sighs and sits up, only for her eyes to go wide as she sees someone walking over in Duncan Walpole's robes, but this was clearly not him. This man was blonde and had a stubble, and carried himself in an entirely different way that Walpole ever did. "Um, James? I don't think we have to worry about finding him anymore." Mary gives her an odd look "The hell you talkin' about lass? Don't tell me the heat's gettin' to ya."

She shakes her head and points to where the stranger was coming from, causing Mary to turn. "Oh... Oh jaysus it's Kenway." The man in question chuckles as he walks over to them, having finally been in hearing distance. "If I didn't know any better I'd say ya didn't like me Kidd, and who's your friend? Ain't never seen her before."

Ryuko stands up and pops her back, letting out a sigh of relief since her back was getting stiff after sitting there for so long. "Ryuko Nakamura, former captain of the Raider and her crew, bless their souls." Kenway's eyes twinkle in interest as he hears this. "The Raider? You mean to tell me you're the one that singlehandedly sacked Port Royal and escaped without being hit by a single cannonball?"

The young assassin shrugs casually and smiles. "My girl was the fastest Brig in the entire Caribbean, now she and her crew rest peacefully at the bottom of the sea, how they wanted to go out." Once Kenway heard this he couldn't help but laugh happily and cross his arms. "That means the stories about the Raider sinking were true, and you sunk two British Man O Wars by your lonesome when your crew got killed."

Before anyone knew it Ryuko was on top of Kenway with her hidden blades drawn, arm pulled back and ready to kill him at a moment's notice. "Never speak of my crew like they were common men and women Kenway, ever, or I'll take what makes you a man and feed it to you." Of course, Kenway would raise his hands in surrender and give Ryuko a nervous look. "Hey now, I didn't mean any offense by it, calm down." Ryuko simply glares at him, before driving her forehead into his and getting up, leaving him with a bad headache.

She then walks toward the town, much to the disappointment of Mary, who sighed and gave a small glare to Edward. "Kenway, I'm not the one who controls her. If she's gonna kill ya because ya talked shit about the people she thought of as family then I'm gonna let it happen, lest she slit my throat too because I tried stopping her." The blonde man sighs and nods, rubbing his head. "Yeah, I see your point now. I'll leave her be for now, I really don't fancy dying anytime soon."

/

 **Meanwhile: With Ryuko**

/

Ryuko had made her way to the pier by now, having decided to run and put some distance between herself and the annoying blonde pirate. She hears a thud and a groan of pain, turning to see a man in his 60s that had fallen down. She quickly goes over to him and picks him up with a smile. "There we go, you ok sir?" The old man couldn't hold in a chuckle when he saw the young woman who'd helped him. "To think I thought all pirates were poorly behaved, thank you ma'am. The name's Jackson, Jackson Miles." He extends a hand to shake, which Ryuko happily accepts. "Ryuko Nakamura, at your service Jackson."

Jackson's eyes widen a bit when he hears her name. "Well I'll be damned, who would've thought I'd meet 'The Empress of the Sea' today! I'm sorry about what happened to your ship and your crew Miss Nakamura, I hear they were just as honorable as you." Ryuko smiles softly and nods. "I thank you sir, it's nice to know others besides my friends care. Sadly, I find myself without a ship, and without a crew." A small gleam can be seen in the older man's eyes, which threw Ryuko off a bit. "A ship is what you need, eh? Well, I'm your man! Just so happens I'm a rather experienced ship builder, been doing it for half of my life."

"S-seriously? I dunno, what I had in mind is a serious monster, and I need some serious scientific and strategic minds to work with you, I was thinking of adding heavy armor to an already massive ship, and experimental guns and a load of other things." Jackson looks down in thought for a few seconds, before looking Ryuko in the eyes with an excited gleam in his. "Lucky for you I've got some amazing kids, my son was a high ranking officer in the British Navy, before he was dishonorably discharged due to false charges of treason. My daughter on the other hand, is probably one of the smartest people I know."

Ryuko couldn't help but chuckle as she gives Jackson an amused look "Miles and Sons Pirating Supplies, huh? You've got yourself a deal, I trust you want me to come with you?" Jackson lets out a boisterous laugh and grins widely at Ryuko. "Yeah, I'd like you to meet the soon-to-be masterminds behind the project, they should be home right now luckily." He quickly starts walking down the street, causing Ryuko to jog just to catch up with him. "You're awfully excited about this Jackson, why is that?" "I've always wanted to make a ship for someone like you, someone that isn't greedy and doesn't just kill anyone who's in their way."

Ryuko sighs and nods. "I've dealt with quite a few that are like that sadly, people like Charles Vane and his crew. Drunks, rapists, and murderers the lot of them, I'd swiftly send them to the bottom of the sea if I had my ship." The ship builder couldn't help but chuckle as he unlocks the door of one of the nicer looking houses in Nassau. "Well good thing I'm here then. Shane! Sarah! Come to the door, I've got someone I'd like you to meet!"

A young man in his late 20s to early 30s and a young woman who couldn't be a day older than 22 came downstairs not soon after. "Ah, hello father, have a nice stroll?" "Who's the young lady? A customer?" Ryuko chuckles to herself and shakes her head. "A lady? Far from it Miss.. Sarah was it? Or was it Miss Shane?" Brother and sister both chuckle at Ryuko's remark, extending friendly hands which Ryuko shook happily. "The grip of an experienced sailor this one, a pirate?"

Jackson smirks and steps aside, allowing Ryuko to take a few steps into the house and shut the door behind her. "This isn't just any pirate, this is Ryuko Nakamura, come to the lot of us to help design and build her a new ship!" Their eyes widen greatly, causing Ryuko to start laughing. "Hahaha! Hehe, ahem, yes, I'm asking you two as well as your father to help me build a ship greater than any ever built. Bigger than a Spanish Man 'O War, twice as tough, twice as fast. Metal armor, and something that I believe will catch your interest greatly Miss Sarah."

She pulls a blueprint out of her coat and lays it across a table, revealing drawn plans for what could only be described as the ship to end all ships. "Good lord! This is an absolute monster! What would you even call a ship like this?!" This causes Ryuko to hum in thought. "I was thinking about calling it a Dreadnought, sounds good right?" Jackson huffs and crosses his arms. "Well of course it does, this thing could level a damn island without taking so much as a scratch. Why the furnace though? And this tube leading into it?"

Ryuko glances over to Sarah and smiles. "Perhaps Miss Sarah can explain it~?" The young woman looks at the blueprints over and over again, before her eyes widen. "Unbelievable.. You wish to draw water into a holding tank in the furnace so that it will create steam, and then push the steam through vents and use it to fill your sails! You'd be sailing at perhaps 15 knots against the wind! With the wind.. God, nobody would be able to catch you if we can do this." Shane meanwhile, eyes the armor and armaments. "The amount of cannons.. T-this is insanity, four rows of fifteen guns on either side?!"

He then firmly plants a finger on the hull design. "And this armor, by the time ships would be close enough to deal any damage they would be completely destroyed! And with these steam vents you'd still be going as fast as a British corvette, Miss Nakamura what on God's green Earth made you think of this ship?" Ryuko thinks back to the massacre that cost her her crew and her ship, practically watching the fire burn around her in the house. "I won't be losing my crew and my ship ever again, not like before."

She sighs and shakes her head, looking back to the designs. "I want this to be kept completely secret, which is why I had a pier built in a massive cave last year. It's completely out of the way and even a blockade wouldn't cover it, since it's on the other side of the island where nobody goes." The Miles family give Ryuko intrigued looks. "Well, I suppose we should see if it'll even fit a ship like this, yeah? This ship will need folding sails going outwards as well, it's going to be absolutely massive and needs everything to catch the wind that it can handle."

Ryuko chuckles and nods with a smile, extending her hand. "I believe this is a beautiful start to a partnership. Jackson, Sarah, Shane, I look forward to working with you all in the future." They all firmly shake her hand and grin, especially when Ryuko hands them a map leading to the cave. "I may not be back for a little while, but I'll be back, you can bet your ass." She then gives them a small wave, receiving some waves back as she opens the door and walks out onto the street, right into Mary. "Jaysus! There you are, you scared me! Where've ya been girl?"

Ryuko could only smile brightly and start walking with her. "Oh sweet, beautiful Mary, I've found a great little family to build me a new ship!" The young woman smiles and gives her friend a one armed hug. "Well that's great! Ya never let me see the plans, but I do recall that it was a massive ship, where are ya gonna find a crew? Hell, where are ya gonna find a Quartermaster? A cook, navigator, you've got a lot of searching to do." The young Nakamura sighs and nods, wrapping an arm around Mary's waist. "Dearly beloved, I'm very aware of that fact. Come on, let's find a room to rest in and go see Anne, I've missed our favorite redhead."


End file.
